


Twas the Night...

by SomewhereApart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Lingerie, inappropriate uses of mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty little night before Christmas for our favorite thief and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of the Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar this year, and forgot to post it here after putting it up on tumblr on Christmas Eve. Whoops! As always, I invite you to follow me on tumblr (someonethatiamnot), for the lowdown on my WIPs, and for the quickest access to my one-shots and prompt-responses, which invariably end up there first, and oftentimes never make it to Ao3 at all.

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The halls were all decked, the tree was all lighted,  
The boys and girl in their beds, though terribly excited.

Daddy handled the daughter, and Mommy the boys,  
Though the oldest was no trouble; too old now for toys.  
And finally, when the big house was all quiet,  
Robin pulled Regina under the mistletoe and teased they should try it.

But little did he know what she had in mind,  
A new use for the greenery, he soon would find.  
She kissed and she kissed him, then reached up to snatch it,  
A coy look in her eyes, mischievous smile to match it.

She led him to the bedroom, fingers linked as they walked,  
Then shut the door behind them and made sure it was locked.  
"There's a present I have for you," she said with a smile,  
"But the kids can't ever see it. They'd be scarred for a while."

He'd smirked and glanced down, knowingly curious.  
With a quick wave of her hand, she became much less mysterious.  
She stood there before him in lace of deep green,  
The most delectable present he ever had seen.

It hugged every curve, left little to the imagination,  
She really was the most beautiful thing in creation.  
His fingers traced her belly, skin soft and so warm,  
But when he leaned in to kiss her, she stopped him and warned,

"Not tonight, thief. Tonight we're playing a game."  
Then she held up the mistletoe, and realization came.  
"You only can kiss me where the mistletoe hovers."  
Then she led him to bed and she drew back the covers.

He sat there beside her, obediently still,  
Anticipation raising goosebumps despite lack of chill.  
And finally when his patience was nearing its end,  
She lifted the mistletoe up over her head.

He leaned in and kissed her, with heat and with tongue,  
A battle that neither could lose and both always won.  
As hot as it was, the kiss was terribly brief,  
She pulled away, and drew back that damnable leaf.

Then she stretched out on the bed, and beckoned him closer,  
And Robin followed without question, desperate for more.  
She grinned, and he mirrored, then watched as she dangled  
That bundle of mistletoe from several different angles.

Here, maybe, or there. No, a kiss there wouldn't do.  
Over shoulder and elbow, and knee cap, too.  
Then she tilted her head back, and let out a sigh,  
That mistletoe stopping just above mid thigh.

He let out a laugh, and scooted down further,  
Kissed and licked the soft skin there with unparalleled fervor.  
He gave her a soft nip, and listened to her squeak,  
Then licked higher, intent on driving her quickly to peak.

But Regina, oh no, she had something else in mind.  
She closed those soft thighs, and tugged his hair from behind.  
"Not yet," she smirked smugly, shaking her head,  
Lifting the mistletoe from where it rested nearby on the bed.

She drew it over arms, and belly, and the rest,  
Then quirked a brow and stilled it right over her breast.  
He grinned - that's more like it - and rose to obey,  
Sliding that flimsy dark green lace away.

Her nipple was dusky in the dim bedroom light,  
As he bent and he kissed it, then sucked it just right.  
She let out a sigh that he felt much lower,  
And so Robin grew bolder, and bolder, and bolder.

He licked and he nibbled, used tongue and used teeth,  
Until making him stop seemed a terrible feat.  
But she did, in the end, whimpering and breathless,  
Picked up that damn mistletoe, her torture relentless.

She drew it up higher, bared the side of her neck,  
And he followed, then teased her with an innocent peck.  
Two can play at this game, he thought with a grin,  
Then looked at her and realized he never could win.

She was simply too lovely, and too terribly devious.  
As she wrapped her legs round him, erased all thoughts previous,  
She rocked and she ground up against where he was hardest.  
And he knew in the end she would push him the farthest.

So he bent and he kissed her, this one good and proper,  
Enough that she hissed and she groaned he would mark her.  
Fine with him, to be sure, let all in town see,  
That this woman was claimed by none other than he.

She seemed less enthused by this show of possession,  
Tugging his head back with a disapproving expression.  
"No hickeys," she chided, "You've proven your point."  
Then she went about choosing the next place he'd annoint.

While she mulled over her options, he touched and caressed,  
Traced the edge of the lace still covering one breast.  
"Can this come off, love?" he asked, sotto voce,  
And she nodded, and arched, and whispered, "Okay."

One practiced flick of the hooks that kept it all closed,  
And her breasts were bared, body sinfully exposed.  
He groaned and he cupped her, murmured, "Regina, please,"  
And she held that damn mistletoe over one of her knees.

Robin groaned and he grumbled, but moved down low to kiss it,  
His hand grazing her sex in the hope she would miss it.  
That thought gave him pause, there was something she'd missed.  
Her rules only talked about places allowed to be kissed.

So he covered her kneecap with kisses and licks,  
But snuck his thumb inside her panties and gave her clit two soft flicks.  
She hissed and she arched, and she said he was cheating,  
But she let her hips roll, her hesitation quite fleeting.

"I've kissed where you wish, this is perfectly legal,"  
He said as she made a noise much less than regal.  
He held her gaze steadily as he rubbed and he rubbed,  
And she dropped that sodding mistletoe in favor of sheets to be tugged.

He had her now, just where he did want her.  
It seemed it was finally his turn to taunt her.  
His thumb slipped down lower, teasing just right,  
Then dipped into where she was deliciously tight.

She moaned and she sighed, mistletoe all but forgotten,  
As he watched her face slacken with the bliss she was caught in.  
"I want you inside me," she said with a sigh,  
And if there was reason to refuse her, Robin couldn't think why.

He stripped away the last bit of her lace,  
Then hovered above her, one hand alongside her face.  
He reached down with the other, and aimed himself just right.  
Her lashes fluttered as he entered, what a wonderful sight.

She felt better than any Christmas surprise,  
So good he could scarcely keep open his eyes.  
He rocked slowly and gently, giving her time to adjust,  
They'd skimped a bit on the foreplay, but sometimes needs must.

It wasn't long before she was clutching him closer,  
His name on her lips softly, over and over.  
He hiked her leg higher, wrapped it up round his waist,  
Then he pushed into her deeper, upping his pace.

She cried out, and oh, that was his favorite sound,  
Exclamations of pleasure that with him she had found.  
He kissed her mouth then, uncaring if it was sloppy,  
His own rising pleasure making his movements a bit choppy.

"So close," she gasped suddenly against his damp lips  
So Robin doubled his efforts, rapped hips against hips.  
When her orgasm came it was swift and intense,  
And he vowed to keep going til she was utterly spent.

He thrust and he thrust til she raked nails cross his back,  
Then he spilled himself inside her, their hips making one final smack.  
For a moment thereafter, they simply lay there and breathed,  
And then he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and drew back to leave.

He settled beside her in their cozy, warm bed,  
And drew her in til his chest could pillow her head.  
But she grimaced and squirmed, and reached back behind,  
Then snorted and held up her unfortunate find.

The mistletoe that after all had started this,  
Was grasped, a bit limp, in the hold of her fist.  
"Merry Christmas," she teased, lifting it once more above her,  
And Robin thought how lucky a man that he was to love her.

He brought his lips close, in search of a kiss,  
And knew he'd never wish for anything more than this.  
His soul mate, his family, a home safe and sound.  
And plenty of love, more than enough to go round.

He had only one thought as he pulled her in good and tight:

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
